Et une histoire fut contée
by mimiangel974
Summary: SLASH HPDM. Un moment de vie, une dispute, une remise en question, voilà se qui résume se petit OS made in Nowel avec bon sentiment, paire de claque et un joyeux Nowel à la fin Si vous avez dix minutes lisez donc cette histoire.


-Les enfants ne me dites pas que vous vous battez, dit Perkins en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry retira ses mains du col de la robe de sorcier de Draco, époussetant même ses épaules. Puis, les deux jeunes hommes affichèrent un sourire de circonstance. Draco rassura le vieil homme affirmant qu'ils étaient à présent trop vieux pour ce genre d'enfantillage. Tout le monde sorcier connaissait la haine réciproque qu'éprouvaient Harry et Draco, l'un envers l'autre. Et ce, même si leurs échanges étaient devenus un peu plus civilisés depuis que Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, il y a six ans déjà. On les surprenait les rares fois où il se retrouvait au même endroit en train de se bousculer ou élevant la voix. Cependant, ils essayaient de se conduire en adulte et l'un comme l'autre savait s'arrêter au bon moment. Le vieux monsieur Perkins, souri en les voyant se jeter des coups d'œil insistant, il savait qu'après son départ ils remettraient ça. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Perkins en sortit leur lançant un « pas de bêtises, les jeunes » jovial. Les portes ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait refermées que Draco empoigna la chemise d'Harry et le coinça contre une paroi.

-Je croyais que tu étais trop vieux pour se genre d'enfantillage, Malefoy, railla Harry.

-Oh oui Potter, donne moi une raison, répondit Draco en resserrant son emprise sur Harry.

-Un jour on va finir par se faire choper, fit Harry en reprenant le dessus sur Draco et le plaquant contre la paroi d'en face.

-Avoue Potter, dit Draco en se libérant de l'emprise d'Harry et en le bousculant. Il l'avait bloqué dans un des coins de l'ascenseur, si bien qu'Harry pouvait à peine bouger. Draco se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille : C'est ça qui t'excite.

-Non, Malefoy, susurra Harry. C'est ça qui m'excite.

Harry empoigna les fesses de Draco et inversa les rôles. C'était lui qui était à présent bloqué dans le coin de l'ascenseur. Harry plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Celui-ci soutenu toujours par les mains d'Harry sous ses fesses croisa les jambes autour de sa taille frottant son bassin contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient avidement, leurs langues exploraient l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre aussi rapidement qu'ils c'étaient sauté dessus. Dix secondes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant entrer quelques notes de service. Harry salua d'un signe de main et d'un grand sourire une connaissance qu'il avait entraperçue.

-Je vois que c'est le grand amour entre toi et Zachary Smith, lança Draco quand les portes se refermèrent.

-Dire « Salut » à quelqu'un ne sous entend pas « couche avec moi », soupira Harry. J'ai le grand espoir qu'un jour tu l'imprimes.

Draco ne répondit pas mais se renfrogna. Harry souri. Il était plus qu'habitué aux crises de jalousie quotidienne de Draco, le grand revers d'une relation caché et d'un amant soupçonneux.

-Tu sais bien que tu es mon seul grand amour

-Mouais, murmura Draco pas très convaincu.

Harry mis ses bras autour du cou de Draco et commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il détestait quand Harry faisait ça. Il savait pertinemment qu'il perdait tous ses moyens quand il le mordillait à cet endroit précis.

-Arrête ou je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi, gémit Draco

-Ok, fit Harry en s'arrêtant net

-Je te déteste, grommela Draco

-Ramène-moi de la glace à la fraise en rentrant

-Tu en as acheter hier, fit remarquer Draco

-Je sais mais c'était pour chez nous, répondit il. Là, c'est pour chez moi. Si Ron pointe encore son nez à l'improviste et qu'il ne voit pas de glace il va croire que je vais bientôt me suicidé. Et se serait détestable qu'un aussi beau garçon que moi…

-C'est bon j'irai la chercher ta glace, coupa Draco.

-T'es le meilleur, tu auras une grosse surprise pour Noël, dit il en l'embrassant. Je m'arrête là.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Harry sorti en compagnie de quelques notes de service.

-Espèce de Bouse de Dragon, cria Malefoy

-Véracrasse, répliqua Harry alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer.

µµ

Harry arriva difficilement à cacher son sourire quand il entra dans le bureau d'Hermione. Draco avait toujours tendance à lui faire cet effet. Il était sa pilule du bonheur à lui tout seul. Et ça depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il l'avait carrément séquestré dans une des pièces du Manoir Black.

-Je vais peut-être mourir demain alors c'est ma dernière chance, avait-il dit en fermant la porte et en l'embrassant.

Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'est que Draco ne l'avait ni rejeté ni frappé. Il avait même un peu participé. Le minimum syndical, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Et dire que tout c'était passé il y a déjà cinq ans. Il s'en était passé des choses en cinq ans : Hermione était devenu une auror célèbre et Ron travaillait au département des sports magique, lui-même était devenu un joueur de Quidditch renommé et Draco un avocat respecté. Cela faisait aussi cinq ans qu'il filait le parfait amour avec un ex-serpentard blond et sexy. Cinq ans de bonheur et de sexe intense.

-Toi, tu as vu Malefoy se matin, dit Hermione en levant enfin la tête de ses dossiers. Vous êtes deux véritables gamins. Trouve toi un mec ça t'occuperas.

Cinq ans qu'ils vivaient leur amour dans la clandestinité.

Ron et Hermione avaient plutôt bien réagit quand il leur avait annoncé son homosexualité, enfin surtout Hermione. Il leurs en avait parlé l'avant veille de la grande bataille, l'alcool, et Merlin sait qu'il en avait ingurgité se soir là, déliant sa langue. Harry avait précisé que Ginny serait la seule femme qu'il pourrait réellement aimer. Mais ses préférences allaient vers le sexe fort en général et Draco en particulier, bien qu'il ait passé sous silence cette information. Ron ayant eu assez d'émotion pour la soirée. Quand ils vainquirent Lord Voldemort, il avait préféré attendre de voir si le blondinet voulait bien de lui à titre permanent. Quand se fut le cas il préféra voir comment leur relation évoluerait avant de leurs en parler. Et ensuite, quand il s'était senti prêt, c'est Draco qui ne l'était pas. Il avait peur de la réaction de sa mère. Elle était à présent sa seule famille, son père étant décédé pendant la guerre. Il avait fallu du temps à Narcissa pour se remettre de son chagrin et Draco ne voulait pas la brusquer. Harry c'était donc accommodé de la situation. La seule chose qui lui importait été d'être avec l'ex-serpentard, le reste il pensait pouvoir en faire abstraction. Harry avait quand même un pincement au cœur quand arrivait la période de noël car Draco et lui passait le réveillon séparément, lui allait chez la famille Weasley et Draco chez sa mère. Il aurait préféré passer le réveillon tous ensemble.

-Harry tu ne m'écoutes pas, s'indigna Hermione en sortant Harry de ses pensées.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, tu disais ?

-Je te disais que Victor Krum passait le week-end à Londres et que se serait bien que tu lui fasses visiter les environs après ses séances photos et ses interviews.

-Qui ? Moi ? Demanda Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, argumenta Hermione agacée. Que vous jouez tous les deux au Quidditch en catégorie international et que tu es en vacance. Je l'aurais bien accompagné mais en ce moment je suis vraiment trop fatigué et si j'envoie Ron il va glousser toute les cinq minutes. En plus toi tu n'as rien de prévu, je me trompe ?

Lui quelques choses de prévu ? Bien sûr que non. Il n'a jamais rien de prévu pour ses vacances. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore pourquoi il les prenait. Ah si, il s'en souvenait pour le petit séminaire de sexe intensif avec un blondinet sexy qu'il ne préfère pas nommer de peur de baver d'avance. Mais à part cela rien de prévu. GRrrrrrr !!!!!!!

-Harry, soupira Hermione. Ne fait pas ton rabat-joie si tu avais quelques chose de prévu tu me l'aurais dis. Allez, je t'en prie fais sa pour moi. C'est l'histoire de deux petits jours.

-Aucun problème, affirma t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait crédible.

µµ

Draco allait le tuer. Draco allait le tuer. Draco allait le tuer c'était certain. Il allait le hacher en petit morceau, le moudre, le recoller et il recommencerait. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un vrai week-end tout les deux. Entre les matchs de Quidditch d'Harry et les affaires que plaidait Draco. C'était galère. Le tout était de trouvé la stratégie qui lui permettrait de faire passer la pilule. Et si… Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui l'avait prit par le bras pour l'enfermer dans une pièce. Ou plutôt un placard.

-Dites-moi bel inconnu, dit une voix sensuelle en caressant son torse. Je crois que nous ne l'avons jamais fait ici.

-Mais très cher, répondit Harry avec un sourire se laissant faire. Je crois que nous l'avons fait dans tous les placards et endroit sombre du Ministère.

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur celle d'Harry. Il se retrouva acculé contre un mur. Les lèvres chaudes s'occupant, à présent, de son cou. Des mains fallacieuses s'insinuant sous sa robe de sorcier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Ses fous comme son amour pour Draco se décuplait quand il faisait ça.

-Tu sais pour notre petit séminaire, susurra Draco les lèvres contre ses oreilles. Ca t'ennuie si je sacrifie les deux premiers jours. J'ai un truc qui m'est tombé dessus à la dernière minute et je ne peux pas annuler. C'est l'histoire de deux petits jours après je suis entièrement à toi.

Harry remercia Merlin de toutes ses forces. Il n'aurait pas à demander à Draco d'abandonner leur week-end et n'allait pas se faire tuer. En plus, il allait subir les conséquences d'une annulation qui tombait vraiment à pic pour lui. Harry sourit aux anges sous les caresses que lui procurait son serpentard. Draco avait déboutonné son pantalon et le caresser de sa main.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Draco en frottant sa hanche contre la sienne.

Harry gémit.

-Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Draco en caressant la bosse qui se formait dans le boxer d'Harry.

Nouveau gémissement. Draco eut un sourire de satisfaction. Il décida qu'Harry junior avait le droit de sortir on ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans cet état. Il était sadique mais pas à ce point surtout que Draco junior commençait à donner de la voix lui aussi. Il commençait à dresser habilement junior quand il entendit la porte grincer. Harry c'était figé et Draco dans un élan d'instinct de survie c'était accroupie et avait fait apparaitre des cartons devant lui.

-Harry ? Appela une voix.

-Ron ? Euh… oui, répondit Harry hésitant.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu fous dans se placard ?

-Euh… je…je…enfin c'est-à-dire que…Ooooooohhhhhhh

Draco venait de passer la langue sur junior qui semblait grandement apprécier. Harry essayait vainement du bout des doigts de retirer l'objet du délit de la bouche de la tentation. En vain.

-Ca va ? demanda Ron en plissant les yeux.

-Oui, fit son ami d'une voix suraigüe sous l'effet d'un autre coup de langue. Enfin, je veux dire : Oui, bien sûr, affirma t-il d'une voix normal. J'allais justement venir te voir, tu m'accordes deux minutes. Un coup de langue l'en dissuada. Euh… plutôt dix. Un mordillement se fit sentir. Ooooooohhhhhhh… Euh… on se retrouve… pour… pour… pour déjeuner c'est mieux.

Ron murmura un vague « OK » en refermant la porte avec suspicion. Harry s'empressa de jetait un sort de silence tandis que Draco fermait la porte à clef.

-Tu vois ils ne nous résistent jamais, railla Draco.

-Tu parle trop, Malefoy, répondit Harry en se jetant sur Draco sur le sol.

µµµµµ

Harry adorait Londres au mois de décembre toutes les rues étaient illuminés. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur et les chants de Noël adoucissaient l'air ambiant. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Krum à faire du patin à glace à Somerset House. Krum avait voulu un endroit où il ne serait pas déranger par des fans et Harry avait pensé que faire du patin coté moldu serait amusant. Ca le fut d'ailleurs. Voir Viktor Krum en patin à glace était gravé dans un coin de son esprit à jamais. Cependant, le lendemain le postérieur de Krum n'en pouvant plus il voulu retourner à la « Vrai civilisation », le monde sorcier. Ils passèrent la journée à flâner aux Chemin de Traverse. En début de soirée, ils décidèrent de boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer. L'établissement que Krum avait choisit été assez luxueux, décorer pour noël avec goût et très calme. On les installa au bar. Harry avait l'impression que s'il parlait à voix haute on allait le jeter dehors pour tapage. Il se pencha vers Krum et lui fit part de sa réflexion, celui-ci sourit, et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait même l'impression d'être à une veiller funéraire que seul les musiques en bruit de fond troublaient. Harry retint avec force une envie d'éclater de rire et de déranger tous se petits monde. Il n'en eut pas besoin la sonnerie de son téléphone portable le fit pour lui. Draco lui avait envoyé un message. Ils étaient passés aux portables pour gérer plus facilement les changements de dernière minute, les hiboux étant trop long et un peu trop repérable. Cependant, Draco avait horreur de ses machines et n'utilisait le sien qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Le message, d'ailleurs, ne contenait que deux mots : « Toilette maintenant ». Harry leva la tête vers la porte des toilettes pour sorcier et croisa deux éclairs gris le foudroyant littéralement. Il avait à peine franchit le seuil d'entrée que la porte claqua derrière lui et qu'un sort de silence et pour bloquer la porte avait été jeter.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, demanda Draco s'empêchant comme il le pouvait de ne pas hurler.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, répondit calmement Harry.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter, enragea Draco. Alors, c'est ça. Je m'absente deux jours et tu roucoules avec le premier venu.

-Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, averti Harry. Je te signale que c'est TOI qui as annulé notre week-end pour aller faire je ne sais quoi. Alors excuse-moi d'en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec un ami.

-Avec un ami ? Avec un ami, ricana le blondinet. Vous aviez l'air un peu plus qu'ami quand tu lui murmurais à l'oreille et qu'il te touchait la main.

-Mais ma parole tu m'espionnes ? demanda le brun interloqué. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis avec mère. Et ne change pas de sujet. C'est toi qui es en train de me tromper

-Je ne suis pas…aargh, s'énerva Harry. Ecoute se n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. Viktor m'attends et ta mère doit t'attendre aussi. Alors on en reparlera à la maison.

-Viktor, murmura rageusement Draco

-On en reparle la maison, prévint Harry en sortant des toilettes.

µµ

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Draco alors qu'Harry franchissait la porte de leurs appartements. Tu ne retrouvais pas le chemin de l'appartement. Je t'ai pourtant vu sortir du restaurant une bonne heure avant moi.

-Draco, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, s'écria Harry. Je commence à en avoir marre de tes accès de jalousie excessive.

-Sache que je ne suis jamais excessif, répondit Draco sur le même ton. Mais excuse-moi de montrer mon désaccord quand je vois mon mec se faire peloter par d'autres personnes.

-Si tu avais un peu plus confiance en moi, tu…

-J'ai confiance mais…

-Non, Draco, coupa Harry. Tu n'as aucune confiance, tu ne douterais pas autant de moi, sinon.

-Tu sais très bien comment je suis, se défendit Draco. Au moment où on a décider de vivre ensemble tu savais à quoi tu t'engager.

-Je n'imaginer pas que tu serais aussi hystérique.

-Hystérique ? Je ne suis pas hystérique mais réaliste. Et si tu n'es pas content Harry, la porte est grande ouverte, siffla Draco.

-Très bien, s'écria Harry vexer par les propos du blond

-Parfait, répondit Draco d'une voix encore plus forte.

Harry partit et claqua la porte. Draco se retrouva seul dans la salle à manger. Il fulminait. Il enrageait. Il fit voler à travers la pièce le repas qu'il avait préparé pour lui et pour Harry. Sa surprise pour s'excuser de sa réaction au restaurant.

µµ

Harry marcha d'un mouvement rapide sous la neige. Il n'avait pas envie de transplaner. Il fallait que son cerveau prenne l'air. Il fulminait. Il enrageait. Il envoya un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle. Il marcha jusqu'au parc, s'assit sur le dossier d'un banc et au bout de quelques minutes pleura. Quand ses larmes mêlaient de neige se tarirent, il transplana chez Ron.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ron en ouvrant la porte sur un Harry trempé jusqu'au os.

-Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione se précipita sur Harry le faisant entrée.

-Bien sur, Harry que tu peux rester, affirma Hermione. Tu es ici chez toi. Je vais préparer un chocolat chaud pendant que Ron s'occupera de mettre le canapé en place.

C'est ainsi qu'après une bonne douche et un bol de chocolat Harry se retrouva allongé dans le canapé lit de Ron et d'Hermione portant un pyjama de Ron beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il pensa à Draco aux paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, pensa t-il. Quelques choses c'était cassé dans son cœur. Il avait brisé son cœur. Mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Il l'aimait. Et se qui le faisait enrageait c'est de savoir que Draco ne l'aimait pas autant que lui.

µµ

Draco était parti se coucher tout aussi enrageait. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'Harry était parti. D'habitude, il revenait au bout d'une demi-heure. Il s'excusait. Draco affirmait qu'il avait était con et que tout était de sa faute et ils faisaient l'amour. Mais là, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait dû aller se réfugier chez la belette et miss-je-sais-tout. Il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas être seul quand il était triste. Draco était allongé dans son lit. Seul. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait seul depuis quatre ans. Depuis la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, ils n'avaient pas dormis une seule fois loin l'un de l'autre. Même quand lui devait partir en voyage d'affaire ou Harry à un match, ils se retrouvaient le soir pour dormir ensemble. Draco trouva alors que la maison semblait vraiment silencieuse que la chambre semblait trop spacieuse et que le lit semblait vraiment grand…vide. Draco sentit quelque chose d'étrange se produire en lui. Il ressentit comme une boule au milieu de la gorge et son nez frissonna, il sentit ses yeux le picoter et quelque chose sembla couler sur ses tempes. Il toucha ses tempes du bout des doigts, le phénomène semblait redoubler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait l'âge d'assimiler un ordre de Lucius Malefoy, Draco pleurait. Et il pleura. Il pleura toute la nuit murmurant dans ses draps solitaire le nom d'Harry.

µµµµµ

Une semaine passa, Harry se préparait pour la soirée prévue pour le réveillon de noël au Terrier. Hermione avait eu la gentillesse de passer chez lui pour récupérer quelques affaires.

-Tu sais Harry, avait elle dit en lui donnant sa robe. Si tu ne te sens pas le cœur d'y aller, on peut annuler, ils ne t'en tiendront pas rigueur.

Harry avait sourit et sans un mot avait pris sa robe. Cette soirée était importante pour lui. Les Weasley étaient sa famille d'adoption. Molly avait fait office de mère à bien des égards. Il lui ferait de la peine s'il n'y allait pas. Cependant, Il aurait souhaité que Draco soit avec lui. Cela n'aurait pas été merveilleux qu'il soit côte à côte, en couple, pendant le réveillon de noël. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi borné ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi « Malefoy » ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime autant ? Il irait lui parler. Il irait mettre les choses au clair après la soirée. Il allait lui lancer un ultimatum. Soit il prenait le courage de lui faire enfin confiance soit se serait fini. Harry se sentait motivé. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. « Je t'en prie Malefoy fait pas le con cette fois », pensa t-il. Il espérait plus que tout au monde que pour une fois Draco ne fasse pas sa tête de mule et prennent une bonne décision.

µµ

Ce fut au milieu de la matinée le même jour que Draco reçu une visite surprise à son appartement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était fait porté pâle à son travail et qu'il déprimer dans le pyjama d'Harry se gavant de glace. Il avait déserté leurs appartements communs pour se réinstaller dans le sien. Sa vie se résumé à des litres de glace et des kilomètre de mouchoir. C'est donc dans un état pitoyable qu'il alla ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut, d'ailleurs, même pas le temps d'ouvrir complètement la porte qu'une grande blonde distinguée entra dans l'appartement l'air pincé.

-Je veux tout savoir, dit-elle en passant devant lui pour s'asseoir dans le canapé inondé de mouchoir. Depuis le moment où Potter et toi vous êtes déclarer au moment où tu as fait le con et laisser partir.

Draco regarda sa mère avec surprise depuis combien de temps savait-elle ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit elle en éloignant quelques mouchoirs. Je suis ta mère c'est mon devoir de tout savoir.

Draco le moment de la surprise passé lui raconta tout. Tout se qui c'était passé ses cinq dernières années dans le plus grand secret. Comment ils avaient décidés de sortir ensemble sans rien dire à personne, Harry pour protéger ses amis et lui pour la protéger. Comment ils avaient créé un appartement qui était relié à leurs maisons respectives. Combien ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement. Draco au fils de son récit ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Il raconta aussi comment sa jalousie avait fait voler des mots plus hauts que l'autre faisant partir Harry. Et comment depuis, il croyait bien, qu'il était en train de mourir à petit feu. Narcissa attendit qu'il est fini de parler et que sa respiration ne soit plus saccadé de pleure pour parler à son tour.

-Connaissant votre passé et vos caractères tellement différent, commença Narcissa. C'est normal que vos disputes soient plus explosives que pour les autres couples. Ton père et moi, t'avons appris à être fière et méfiant vis-à-vis des autres. C'est se qui fait de toi l'être nerveux et jaloux que tu es. C'est ce qui fait aussi que tu es si peu confiance en toi en amour. Tu ne m'as pas caché ta relation par peur de heurter ma sensibilité Draco. Tu as caché cette relation parce que tu as eu peur de le perdre. Tu as tellement peur qu'il découvre celui que tu crois être que par moment tu l'étouffes. Draco, il le sait déjà qui tu es, sinon il ne serait pas resté avec toi ses cinq dernières années. Il continu à supporter cette situation parce qu'il t'aime assez pour respecter tes choix et tes désirs. Il a sut voir en toi beaucoup plus que les autres. Draco tu aimes se garçon ? Tu aimes se garçon sincèrement ? Demanda Narcissa en s'approchant de lui.

Draco hocha la tête frénétiquement. Narcissa le regarda sourit et lui donna une gifle monumentale.

-Alors réagi, s'écria t-elle en regardant Draco se frotter la joue apeuré. Sois un Malefoy, va-le récupérer.

µµ

-Harry sa va ? Demanda Hermione assis a coté de lui sur la grande table dans le jardin du Terrier, sous le chapiteau magique et chauffé qu'avaient offert les jumeaux à leurs parents deux ans auparavant permettant ainsi à toute la famille de manger dehors sans craindre le froid hivernal. Tu as eu l'air préoccupait toute la soirée.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, M. Weasley venait de se lever pour faire son fameux toast de noël. Tout le monde avait levé son verre. Les pensées d'Harry vaquaient au-delà du Terrier vers un blondinet aussi énervant qu'exaspérant. Son blondinet aux yeux gris comme il aimait se plonger dans ses yeux. Son blondinet à la peau diaphane comme il aimait la caresser sa peau. Son blondinet aux lèvres rose comme il aimait embrasser ses lèvres. Son blondinet en pyjama au milieu du jardin comme il aimait ses chaussons lapinou. QUOI ???????

En effet, Draco Malefoy avançait rapidement vers le jardin du Terrier. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé, il avait une fine barbe, il portait le pyjama de coton imprimé de vif d'or froissée d'Harry qui, au passage, épousait merveilleusement ses formes et des chaussons en forme de lapin, totalement trempé par la neige. Il s'avançait, gelé, la mine boudeuse mais le regard déterminer, vers Harry.

-J'ai pleuré, s'écria t-il en faisant face à Harry.

-Tu as m …

-Laisse moi finir, coupa Draco. J'ai eu une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac serré, mes yeux et mon nez se sont mis à me picoter et des larmes ont coulés. Harry tu es parti et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré tout la nuit en criant ton nom et quand ça c'est enfin calmer, j'ai vu ta chemise dans la salle de bain et ça a recommencé. Alors, j'ai pleuré comme une véritable fille pendant toute la semaine. Et c'est là. Au moment où j'allais me précipité dans un gouffre sans fond que ma mère m'a est arrivé et elle m'a expliqué, continua t-il. J'allais bel et bien mourir. Me consumer dans ma connerie. J'allais mourir d'être trop fière. Tu es la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi. Tu es ma drogue Potter. Je suis devenu accro, depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi mais je suis dépendant depuis que tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, il y a cinq ans. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un con arrogant, jaloux et possessif. Mais notre secret c'était pour moi une garanti de ne pas te perdre. J'avais tellement peur que tes amis te persuadent de me quitter dès qu'ils auraient su. J'avais tellement peur que tu trouves mieux que moi. C'était, pour moi, une manière comme une autre de te garder. J'avais tort. Mais je suis prêt à tout. Alors, s'il faut que je crie au monde entier que je t'aime pour que tu reviennes, je le ferais, je l'écrirai même en lettre de feu, s'il le faut. Mais Potter reviens je suis rien sans toi. Je t'aime. Et tu as toute ma confiance.

A la fin de sa diatribe Draco reprit enfin sa respiration. Harry le fixait sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Draco entendit des reniflements se qui le fit sortir de sa contemplation et regarda autour de lui. La belette et les jumeaux belettes avaient la mâchoire inférieur qui raclait le sol et leur sœur, leur mère et la miss-je-sais-tout était en pleure, leur père, lui, lui souriait. Un sentiment de honte intense l'envahis soudain. Quand il était sorti de la maison prêt à tout pour y ramener son homme et de le cimenté sur place, il avait omis le fait qu'il n'était ni rasé ni coiffé ni changé et qu'il portait ses chaussons lapinou. Ridicule pour ridicule autant assumé maintenant. Enfin, se serait bien si Harry disait quelques choses. N'importe quoi. Ne serais-ce qu'un bruit de gorge. Harry pitié dit quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, Harry Potter, le fixait, imperturbable. Draco soupira. Son cœur se brisa. Il adressa un sourire contrit à la famille Weasley en leur adressant ses excuses pour le dérangement. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, il avait compris. Ca avait été la dispute de trop. Harry ne l'aimait plus. Ses yeux commençaient à le picoter, il préféra partir avant de fondre en larme devant tout le monde.

-Tu as mis mon pyjama, dit Harry d'une voix dur quand Draco commença à partir.

Draco se retourna pour voir qu'Harry c'était levé et qu'il le fixait droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as mis mon pyjama, répéta Harry. Tu ne m'autorises pas à mettre le moindre petit orteil dans tes chaussons lapinou mais toi, à la première crise de larme, tu mets tes grosses fesses dans MON pyjama vif d'or.

-Je te signale Potter, répondit Draco en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. Que tes pieds d'ours risqueraient de me déformer mes pauvres petits lapinou. Ah et au passage, JE N'AI PAS DE GROSSES FESSES.

-Que tu dis, ricana Harry. Tes fesses sont tellement grosses qu'on pourrait y assoir tout Poudlard dessus.

Les filles arrêtèrent de renifler pour pousser un cri scandalisé. Tout le monde observer les pics que se lançaient Harry et Draco sans oser intervenir. Ils étaient, à présent, tout les deux face à face.

-Mais au moins sur mes fesses ils seraient en sécurité, répliqua Draco. Ils ne risqueraient pas d'être écrasés par une de tes pattes de Dragon qui te sert de pied.

Les garçons Weasley amorcèrent un mouvement pour les séparer quand Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

-Scrout à pétard, murmura le brun le front presque collé à celui de Draco.

-Sale Erkling, cracha le blond.

-Tu m'as manqué, Malefoy

-Tu me pardonnes alors ?

-Je t'ai pardonné à l'instant où je t'ai vu débarquer. On continue à la maison ? Demanda Harry un sourire pervers sur son visage.

Draco prit la main d'Harry et courut vers l'air de transplanage. Harry cria un vague « Joyeux Noël » à l'adresse des Weasley en suivant les grosses fesses alléchantes de son amant.

-J'ai pas tout compris, dit Ron quand les deux garçons eurent transplané.

Tout le monde, le visage hébété comme sorti d'un drôle de rêve regardèrent Ron et acquiescèrent.

THE END

11


End file.
